Internet access has become ubiquitous. In addition to traditional dial-up and Local Area Network-based network access, wireless access technologies including IEEE 802.11b and 802.11g (WiFi), WiMax, Bluetooth™, and others are being widely deployed. Many public locations, such as airports, bookstores, coffee shops, hotels, and restaurants have free or fee-based access to wireless Internet service. Some locations, such as hotel rooms, also offer internet access via Ethernet ports. In addition, businesses offer visiting professionals access to Internet service while they are on the premises.
Such Internet access services typically are not secured at the datalink layer. It is often possible for network administrators, other users, or even criminals to capture and view network transmissions made on these networks. The “last mile”, or the few hops on the network that are closest to the end user, are often only lightly secured, if at all, and are particularly vulnerable to traffic snooping Enhanced communication security would find utility.
In addition, authentication remains a persistent technical problem in the information technology industry. With the proliferation of untrusted applications and untrusted networks, and the increasing use of the Internet for business functions, the authentication issues have become prominent. Authentication refers to a process by which a user makes his or her identity known to a system or application which the user is attempting to access, and occasionally, also the process by which the user verifies the identity of the system being accessed. A common authentication technique involves the use of a shared username and password combination. This style of authentication is vulnerable to a number of weaknesses. For example, passwords must be made long enough to be secure while being short enough to be memorable. Additionally, the loss of the password is sufficient to allow an attacker to gain access to the system by impersonating the user. Therefore, additional authentication techniques would find utility.